Era el destino
by Arabella-Ninfa
Summary: ¿Quién podía entender el amor? Nos queríamos y hasta que nos fuera posible estaríamos juntos, bajo engaños y encuentros clandestinos pero lo estaríamos. Era una cosa inevitable, era el destino. JasperxBella. Oneshot, lemon.


_**Nota Autora: **Anoche me comenzó a rondar esta idea por la cabeza y comencé a escribir, hoy lo he acabado y aunque la parte final no me convence mucho he pensado que podía colgarlo para compartirlo con quién quiera leerlo. Creo que los personajes son un poco OCC, pero si no lo hacía así no había manera de que quedará bien. Es la primera vez que cuelgo algo de esta pareja, aunque siempre me ha llamado la atención y me he leído los fics que hay colgados sobre ellos. Esta en rated M por contenido sexual explícito así que puritanos abstenerse, yo ya he avisado._

___**Declaración de propiedad: **La saga de Twilight así como sus personajes, lugares y otros contextos como las películas, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y en el último caso a los que tengan los derechos de autor para rodar las películas. Yo solo he cogido prestados a algunos de sus personajes para hacer una historia sin animo de lucro y sin cobrar nada. Esta historia si que es totalmente mía._

___

* * *

_

******Era el destino.**

Acabé de abrir la ventana que ella no había cerrado para que yo pudiera entrar. Su delicioso aroma me dio la bienvenida. Su suave y cálido cuerpo esperaba bajo las sabanas blancas de seda. Podía sentir su excitación y su culpabilidad a partes iguales, aunque le ganaba la excitación. Ella estaba lista para mí. El delicioso olor entre sus muslos siempre me llamaba, siempre era igual, algo inevitable.

Cerré la ventana con el pestillo y con pasos decididos me acerqué a su cama. Ella se incorporó al verme, y una oleada de lujuria me golpeó al ver sus hombros blancos y desnudos debajo de la sabana.

-¿Dónde están "ellos"?- Me preguntó y sentí una oleada de culpabilidad venir de ella. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos quien eran "ellos", eran nuestras parejas.

Me senté a su lado y miré en sus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones, empañados en deseo y remordimientos. Yo también me sentía culpable pero lo nuestro era algo del destino.

-Salieron todos de caza, yo me quedé y convencí a Edward para que se fuera él también de caza, me hizo prometer que te vigilara.- Expliqué aunque eso sobrará entre nosotros.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer la sabana hasta su cintura. Solo llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa con encajes. Se acercó gateando tal cual gata y se sentó en mis piernas, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¿A qué jugamos hoy, vaquero?- Susurró sobre mis labios, su aliento calentándolos.

Acerqué un poco más nuestras caras y nuestros labios se rozaron un momento. Aún a esa distancia me parecía lejana. La quería más cerca.

-A lo que quiera la bella dama.- Respondí acariciando sus caderas, espalda y cintura con las manos. Ella se estremeció y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y hombros con sus manos.

La acerqué más entre mis brazos y la tumbe suavemente en el colchón de la cama. Después me deje caer a su lado, pasandole una mano por la cintura y atraiéndola otra vez hacía mi cuerpo.

Empecé a besar su cuello y ella gimió suavemente en mi oído, calentándome más. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Siempre quería más.

Mordí suavemente su mandíbula y hice un camino a base de besos hasta llegar a sus labios rosados. Asalté su boca con pasión y deseo, ella enlazó sus brazos en mi nuca y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y pelo, nuestras lenguas se rozaban y enredaban, mandando oleadas de placer a nuestras espinas dorsales. Su sabor siempre era el cielo. Gimió entre el beso y yo la acompañe después. Separé nuestros labios cuando sentí que ella debía coger aire.

Me senté a su lado y bajé los tirantes de su sujetador rosa, después lo desabroché, dejando al aire sus hermosos pechos de pezones rosados. Tiré el sujetador por los aires y escuché su cantarina risa. Le sonreí y comencé a masajear sus pechos. Poco a poco y con acariciadores círculos fui acercándome as sus tentadores capullos rosados, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Los pellizqué de forma leve y ella pegó un pequeño bote, después sentí su cuerpo estremecerse. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro bajé la cabeza y sople sobre uno de sus pezones, este se puso más duro. Bella alargó una de sus manos y me acarició la mejilla de forma tierna. Cerré los ojos y me dejé invadir por el placer y la ternura que su caricia me proporcionaba. Después de mirar en sus hermosos ojos marrones, volví a bajar la cabeza y lamí uno de sus pezones, ella se estremeció más fuerte y dejó escapar un gemido. Lo lamí varias veces y después lo comencé a chupar con los labios y la lengua. Cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza acercándome más a ella, solté el pezón y me dispuse a complacer a su gemelo olvidado.

Sople en la tersa piel de su estómago y después comencé a besar la zona, arañe con los dientes el contorno de sus caderas y con las manos bajé la única prenda que tapaba su exquisito cuerpo. Acaricié con reverencia sus muslos y pantorrillas, y tiré sus braguitas de la misma manera en que la que antes me había deshecho de su sujetador.

Bella suspiró y intentó atraerme más hacia su cuerpo. Paso sus manos por mis hombros y agarró la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta.

-Esto no es justo.- Fingió indignarse mientras agarraba con más fuerzas mi camiseta. -¿Por qué sigues vestido, y yo ya estoy desnuda? Eso no esta bien.-

No pude evitar reírme, cuando me calmé la mire con ternura y hice que soltará una de sus manos de mi ropa, la enlace con una de las mías y deposité un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Nosotros lo haremos justo.- Le dije y con su ayuda me quité toda la ropa quedando tan desnudo como ella.

-Ves, así esta mejor.- Dijo suspirando con deseo y señalando mi pene que estaba erecto y duro por ella.

-Es verdad.- Contesté y alargué una de mis manos y acaricié sus labios vaginales que estaban húmedos de deseo.

Bella gimió de forma sonora y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama. Abrió sus piernas para dejar que yo la acariciara mejor. Sonreí con anticipación y comencé a lamer su vagina que sabía a gloria. Un rato lamia su clítoris, volviendola loca y cuando la sentía en el borde dejaba de lamerlo y me entretenía acariciando y lamiendo su húmeda entrada. Bella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sobre el colchón, sus manos en puños agarraban las sabanas blancas y de sus rosados labios escapaban gemidos y exclamaciones de placer. Era la pura imagen de la lujuria y yo sentía que si no entraba en ella ya, me moriría de deseo reprimido.

Enlazó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y puso sus brazos en mi nuca. Sabía que ahora era el momento, los dos lo deseábamos así.

-Jasper... necesito...- Imploró y gimió a la misma vez sin terminar la frase.

-¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo.- Ordené y cuando introduje la abultada cabeza de mi pene en sus entrada ella asintió con la cabeza y gimió. La saqué y esperé a que ella me contestará.

-Te necesito dentro. Por favor... quiero cabalgar tú duro pene.- Pidió y apretó más sus piernas en torno a mí.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, Bella.- Dije y la penetré de un solo golpe, los dos gemimos con abandono y comencemos a movernos a un mismo ritmo.

Los movimientos lentos del principio fueron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, nuestros gemidos resonaban en la habitación, mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Estábamos casi en el borde, unos movimientos más... uno, dos, tres, cuatro envestidas, cinco y sentí sus paredes apretar mi pene, seis y alcancemos el orgasmo, siete, ocho, nueve y me vacíe dentro de ella con un sonoro gemido.

Salí de su cálido canal y acaricié su pelo de forma tierna, ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo y yo la abrace.

-Te amo...- Susurró ella y me miró con amor y culpabilidad en sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Bella.- Le respondí de forma sincera, aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo nosotros nos amábamos, pero también queríamos a nuestras parejas, la diferencia era que lo nuestro era más fuerte.

Cuando se durmió la arropé con las sabanas y me puse la ropa. Me volví a acercar a la cama y deposité un suave beso en sus labios. Después abrí la ventana y salí como había entrado.

Aunque quisiera quedarme con ella para siempre, la realidad era otra. Edward y Alice no sospechaban nada, cosa extraña debo decir, por que Alice tenía el don de la clarividencia. Creo que no veía nada por que nuestros encuentros no estaban planeados con antelación, eran decisiones momentáneas, como lo de hoy, cuando Edward me pidió que viniera a ver como estaba ya que su padre no estaba esa noche en la casa.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando la sed que me producía su sangre se calmó bastante y comencé a tratar más con ella, y descubrí que era una bellísima persona y que nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos. Edward y Alice estaban felices al vernos hablar como dos buenos amigos, aunque nadie, ni siquiera nosotros dos sospechaba lo que iba a pasar. Fue una tarde en la que Edward había salido de caza y me pidió que fuera a casa de Bella a vigilarla. Accedí y como Alice estaba en Seattle de compras, no vi ninguna razón para negarme. Lo nuestro comenzó de forma tonta, estábamos en la sala de estar de su casa esa tarde viendo películas, su padre no estaba, y al levantarse para preparar palomitas se resbaló y yo la agarré de la cintura por lo que Bella acabó sentada sobre mi regazo, se puso muy roja y cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, no pudimos evitar lo que paso después. Le robé la inocencia aunque ella me dijo que no pasaba nada, si que pasaba, habíamos traicionado la confianza de nuestras parejas, pero lo que sentimos en ese encuentro fue tan perfecto y maravilloso que no pudimos evitar volver a repetir, jamás nos saciábamos el uno del otro. Para los demás sólo eramos buenos amigos, pero de forma privada y con nuestros encuentros comencemos a sentir algo más fuerte que simple deseo por el otro, nos enamoramos.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y entré a la mansión a la que llamábamos casa. Me duché, quemé la ropa que aún olía a ella y me senté a esperarlos tranquilamente en la sala de estar. Lo que Bella y yo hacíamos estaba mal, pero, ¿Quién podía entender el amor? Nos queríamos y hasta que nos fuera posible estaríamos juntos, bajo engaños y encuentros clandestinos pero lo estaríamos. Era una cosa inevitable, era el destino.


End file.
